


Hopeful Love

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: After the events of the Nogitsune and the Deadpool Stiles is by himself, and hurting. There is one person that he has come to rely on Bobby Finstock. The two have formed a friendship with each other, and a little more. One night in a motel everything comes to head, and they have a whole future ahead of them. Slash





	Hopeful Love

Stiles hovered outside the bedroom door in the Motel, not sure that this was a good idea. He shouldn't have come on this damned trip, he really should not have come. What was the point? He wasn't going to get to play. And it wasn't like was going to have fun on this trip either.

He sent a baleful glance over at the room Scott was sharing with Isaac, Kira, Boyd and Danny were in there as well right now, the five of them having planned to spend the evening together. They hadn't asking him, and they probably hadn't even noticed that he with them.

He wished that Liam had come as well, if Liam was here at least he would have his pup with him. Instead he was left alone. He should have just stayed at home. There was no need for him to be here, it made no difference now.

Technically they had all finished school anyway, they only had two weeks of the term left and it was all pretty much just just ticking boxes. In 2 and a half months he would be going to the community college and he would be much freer than he was now.

He couldn't wait. He would still be here for his dad, Liam, Lydia and Parrish, but the rest….he was done. More than done.

But for reason he had decided that he was going to finish up the whole lacrosse thing by doing this. Well that and one other reason.

One other big reason.

His eyes flicked back to the door in front of him, Coach's room. Stiles knew that he was desperately trying to finish up all his last term paperwork so that he had a good chunk of the summer holidays off to himself before he had to start another round with 'idiotic miscreants' as he called them.

Stiles was fairly sure that he would not have gotten through the last few months without his support either. He called him Bobby when they were in private, not that the coach had ever condoned him doing that, but he had stopped protesting Stiles calling him that a fair while ago as well.

He didn't see Stiles as a child, he didn't see him as weak. He knew that Stiles had not been a child for a long time, and after the poisoning incident at the school. After watching Stiles pressing his forehead to the gun of the assassin rather than reveal his friends, after hitting the assassin over the head hard enough to put him into a coma to save Stiles...it was no shock that their relationship had changed. That Bobby could not longer see Stiles as just an immature student.

Bobby had become a safe haven for Stiles, even after they had managed to shut down the Deadpool and everything had gone quiet.

When he needed a little bit of peace and quiet, when the noise in his head became too much, he went to Bobby's office, he got comfy sitting opposite the coach and they worked away. Sometimes it ended in bickering, something Stiles had been quite uncomfortable with and scared that he was going to get into trouble for some of the things that he said, however, after a few occasions he had realised what passed between them in the office stayed in the office.

They had even had a few suppers together when they had had bumped into each other at the dinner. It was...nice, really nice. Stiles wasn't stupid, he knew that he had feelings for Bobby, feelings that had gone from gratefulness, to a crush, to something more. A lot more. Something slightly scary, slightly exhilarating. Something more permanent that had taken root.

It wasn't in his nature to do things by halves, and this was another example. The more he got to know Bobby, the more that the older man opened up to him, the more he relaxed and allowed Stiles to know about his life, the more Stiles fell.

He knew it was silly, falling for the Coach, falling for a teacher. But he could not stop himself. Aside from anything else the man was the only person in his life who did not forget about him, ignore him, lie to him - if anything he was too honest sometimes due to having no filter like Stiles - and he didn't treat Stiles like he was breakable.

He had been sure, so sure that this was just him. And he was quite happy carrying that torch all alone, he had though the Coach was just indulging him, looking out for him even. And then he received a phone call at stupid o'clock one night from Bobby.

Bobby had his number from one of the lacrosse trips where he had taken all the phone numbers of the player just in case, and they had all had his programed into their phones for the same reason. At 0100 in the morning, he had been a little confused as to why Bobby was calling him, but when he heard the other man's voice he knew something was wrong. He had been getting dressed before Bobby could even finish apologising for calling him.

He had thought that it was going to be something to do with the supernatural, but when he had switched to hands free and started driving Bobby had directed him to a bar.

The man had looked...haunted when he picked him up, he had climbed silently into the jeep, something clutched in his hands, and just drooped. Stiles drive them to the all night diner they both liked, and after getting a promise that the other man wouldn't move, he had jogged in and grabbed them both something to drink and a tray of curly fries to share.

The silence had been unnatural for the both of them. And then Bobby had thanked him for coming to get him. When Stiles had offered to listen if he wanted to talk he hadn't expected Bobby to actually tell him what was going on, but he had hoped. And then Bobby has spoken. He had told him about his alcoholism and how it had driven away his long term boyfriend, how he had nearly destroyed his life before managing to pull himself back together, he had gotten sober, gone to college and got his teaching degree, he had gotten the job at the school, and how it kept him sober.

But tonight, his parents were in town, and tonight they had pushed and pushed and pushed. They had gone on about how he could have done so much more than be a teacher, that he did not have a husband or boyfriend, he did not have a family. They had not been impressed by his achievements, and to make it even worse they compared him to his older brother and younger sister, measuring his achievements against theirs and quite clearly finding him lacking.

It had driven him to the bar, sitting there with a whisky in his hand. Until he had called Stiles.

Stiles felt something warm in his chest when he realised the trust that was being placed upon him, when he realised that this wasn't just a teacher looking out for a student, they were friends. Bobby trusted him. He trusted him to tell him about his jaded past, he trusted him to be the person to call when he nearly threw away his sobriety. He trusted him. They were friends. Bobby saw him as an equal.

They had stayed up that night just talking. Stiles had shared the truth about his mom and how he had had to look after his dad after it, how he had had to raise himself for a good few years while his dad lost himself in the bottle. By the end of it, Stiles had had hope, some hope, that at the very least they were friends, with maybe the potential for more.

And that in truth was the reason he was on this damned trip being ignored by the people who called themselves his friends. When the division of rooms had happened, Scott had immediately said that he would share with Isaac. Stiles felt ashamed by the flash of pure anger and hatred that had flashed through him, the emotion leaving a bad taste in his mouth and a reminder of the Nogitsune.

Bobby had frowned when he realised that Stiles didn't have anyone to room with, and that his friends were all laughing and wandering off with their chosen roomie, leaving Stiles holding his key alone. Stiles had just shrugged and grinned before hurrying off. There were 2 subjects that they did not discuss. The weirdness that happened in Beacon Hills and how Stiles seemed in the middle of it all, and Stiles friends. He knew Bobby wasn't happy, the Pack on the Lacrosse team had run more death laps since he and Bobby had become truly good friends than most of the rest of the team had their whole time on the team.

He had gone to his room and tried to settle down, but his mind was bouncing all over the place and he had not been able to settle. And so that is how he found himself here, outside Bobby's room hesitating. If he knocked on that door he would be pushing against one of the main unspoken rules they did not broach. They did not go to each other's houses. When they met it was in neutral, safe places. He knew that Bobby could lose a hell of a lot if it was found out one of his students had been frequently in his house, and he could not do that to the other man, so he stayed away.

But this was pushing those boundaries. Yes, it wasn't Bobby's home, but it was a motel room, if anyone found out Stiles was in there, there would be trouble considering he was still technically Bobby's student. But he didn't want to be alone either.

"Stiles!" Bobby yelped, his hand slamming over his chest as he stared at Stiles only inches away from him when he opened the door. "What are you doing hovering around like a Hogwarts Ghost with gas?!"

"Hey, sorry, I was just about to…" Stiles motioned to the door.

"I was about to come looking for you," Bobby's brain span for a moment, and then he reached out and grabbed Stiles wrist and pulled him gently into the room, clearly giving him time to say no if he didn't want to. Which was silly, because of course he wanted to. He walked quickly in and shut the door behind himself before someone could see.

"I brought my laptop, I thought we could watch Star Wars," Stiles held up his laptop and dvd's.

"Get set up and I will be back in twenty minutes, I saw a store close by, I will go get us some snacks," Bobby grabbed his wallet.

"Preferential treatment Bobby?" Stiles tutted amused.

"I'm not feeding the rest of the miscreants," Bobby snorted.

"Just this miscreant?" Stiles grinned.

"Just my favourite miscreant," Bobby grinned brightly over his shoulder before shutting the door behind himself leaving Stiles staring after him, very aware that his cheeks were scorched a pleased red.

He quickly had his laptop hooked up to the tv and Star Wars ready to go, his and Bobby's favourite films. When he turned he encountered a slight problem though. There was only a King size bed in the room, only 1. And the chair looked ridiculously worn and uncomfortable.

Licking his lips he flicked his eyes toward the door as though Bobby would walk in right there, biting his lip as he weighed up his options before biting the bullet. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his hoodie, leaving him in a too large t shirt that exposed one pale, mole dusted shoulder and his shorts. Quickly, before he could change his mind, he made his way to the bed and climbed onto it, making himself comfortable on one side in a nest.

He felt a little exposed wearing shorts that brushed the tops of his thighs, but if this seduction was going to work the way Lydia had taught him he needed to show a little skin. She had been a little dubious about this, but when he had reminded her that she couldn't throw rocks in glass houses after having been sleeping with his dad's deputy for nearly 6 months she had calmed down.

He licked his lips and made sure the shirt was riding a little lower off his shoulder and then got comfortable waiting for Bobby to come back, messaging Lydia on his phone to stop himself from losing courage.

"Right I have a few….things," Bobby drew off blinking rapidly after he shut the door and just stared at Stiles stunned.

"Oo, what did you get? Please tell me there are Reece's in there!" Stiles asked eagerly, pointedly ignoring the look he was being given.

"Of course there is, you have an unhealthy obsession with that stuff," Bobby grumbled, though his eyes were still glued to Stiles.

"Gimme!" The younger man made grabby hands for the bag, and watched as Bobby's eyes dragged over his bare legs so intently he could practically feel their caress. He could feel his cheeks flushing, but he pulled his confidence together and 'accidentally' parted his legs a little more suggestively as he leant forward to yank the bag from Bobby who had not moved.

"Erm…"

"Oo popcorn, reece's, hersheys, chips, cocoa-cola, red vines… you're spoiling me!" Stiles grinned happily at Bobby, his seduction plan forgotten for a moment. And Bobby stared even more hungrily at him.

"Yeah, well, it is our last lacrosse trip, after tomorrow I won't really be your coach anymore, and I won't be your teacher in less than two weeks, I figured I would treat you," Bobby muttered as he kicked off his shoes and tugged his coat off. He tapped Stiles' laptop and started the film before making his way to the bed.

Stiles laid out the treats onto the bed and pretended that he did not notice Bobby hovering by the side of the bed. Finally though the coach placed a knee onto the bed, and settled down on the other half, keeping a reasonable distance between the two of them, but Stiles could easily take care of that.

They both settled back as the scrolling text moved up the screen for A New Hope and got comfortable. A lot of the nerves that he had felt about this faded away as he just settled into the normal comfort of being with Bobby.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles had managed to wiggle closer during the film, his natural twitchiness and movement making it easy to slip closer to Bobby. The other man was aware of the fact he was close to him, he could tell that from the tenseness of his body next to him, put in the polar opposite Boby was also relaxed as well. They were bantering and laughing the way that they always did, and Stiles was enjoying himself.

This is what he loved about being with Bobby, he loved how Bobby made him feel. In nearly every other situation he felt awkward and wrong in his own skin, he felt like he could do something wrong at any second, with Bobby there was none of that, with Bobby he felt as though he could just relax and be himself. That he didn't have to watch himself.

"No! That is terrible!" Stiles laughed shoving at Bobby.

"My Yoda impresions are perfect!" Bobby said in mock offence.

"Who told you that?! A deaf person?!"

"Just for that You are changing to the next film," Bobby huffed.

"Nooo! I am comfy!" Stiles proved his point by snuggling deeper into the pillows.

"Nope, you insulted my Yoda, go change the dvd," Bobby poked him in the side until he was giggling and squirming.

"Fine, fine!" Stiles drew himself to his knees and then crawled down the length of the bed. "You disrupted my comfy spot anyway,"

There was nothing but silence behind him and smirked to himself as he stretched out without leaving the bed to change the DVD, titling his hips and making sure that Bobby was getting a good view. He bit his lip and concentrated on what he was doing, wondering if this would do it. And then he finally felt it. Fingers brushing up the inside of his leg.

Bobby was going mad, actually losing his mind mad.

Stiles had always been a temptation, even before they had become truly close, he had not been able to see Stiles as a child, he was too mature, too clever, too bright. But he was his student, and he would not blur that line. And he had managed to hold to that.

Until Stiles started showing up in his office. He looked so alone and lost, so hurt and vulnerable, and Bobby knew that he needed someone, he needed someone there for him. And damn if Bobby didn't want to be that person when those amber bambi eyes were looking at him.

He wasn't stupid, he knew when Stiles had disappeared it hadn't been good, and whatever happened to the teen had left him wounded and breaking, there was something unnatural going on in this town. And the assassins showing up the his school were a part of that.

He had never felt such a rage as when he saw that man holding a gun to Stiles' head. And it was that moment, that moment as he snuck up behind a real goddamn assassin clutching his lucky lacrosse stick and watched as Stiles refused to give up his friends, refused to trade his life for theirs, That final part of him that saw Stiles as a young boy changed. Stiles was a man. He was more mature than a lot of men Bobby's age!

And then he had hit the man hard enough over the head that he had put him in coma. And he had held Stiles close as he trembled and shivered in his hold before he took off to no doubt save his friends from whatever shit was currently actually going on and not the rubbish that they would be told afterward.

The next day was the first time Stiles showed up in his office. He had just walked in, sat down opposite Bobby, pulled out a book and started reading. As ever keeping the older man on the wrong foot in the way Bobby loved about him. Not that he would ever admit it. He had stared at Stiles for who knew how long before turning back to his paperwork. The two of them had sat there for who knew how long before Stiles stood and left for class.

And then they had just carried on.

Before he knew it they were spending time together, they were meeting in public but private places outside of school, they were having meals together. The line was blurring until it was practically invisible but Bobby had maintained a difference. Until his parents came to visit.

Their relationship had always been strained and difficult, it had always been hard. His sister and brother were the golden children, even before his turned to the bottle he had never been good enough. Middle child syndrome it got called a lot, but it didn't change the fact that his parents were never happy with what he did, they always thought he could have done more, should have done more. His dad had never been happy that he was gay, thought that they had done something to make him so wrong, even though he would never come outright and say it.

After a whole three days of listening to how much of a failure he was, did he not think he could do better, why didn't he just try, he had found himself in a bar. Whisky in hand. About to throw all his sobriety down the drain for the sake of two people he would never be able to please.

In the end the only person he had wanted to call, the only person he wanted to help, who knew could help, was Stiles. His brain had told him how wholly inappropriate it was for him to be calling his student to come and get him from a bar at around 0100 in the morning to stop him from drinking. But the overriding thought had been that Stiles was his friend, that they were friends. And he needed a friend right then.

As he knew he would Stiles had come for him, and that night broke down the last of the barriers, and the will to convince himself that 1) They were just student and teacher 2) He wasn't in love with the beautiful teen.

He was a fool, falling in love with the vibrant, intelligent, kind, wonderful young man, who had been through so much and could still care and worry for people, who could still love so much. And he knew that Stiles was going to go to college, he was going to make friends his own age who didn't ignore him, who didn't use him and take advantage of him, and he would not need Bobby anymore, he wouldn't need his friendship.

And Bobby's life would be left much colder and emptier for it.

He had been honestly shocked when Stiles had signed up to come on the trip. Liam wasn't coming, and the others...well yes Bobby wasn't sure why Stiles had signed up to coe. He knew that he would not be playing, not with Kira on the team as well, something Bobby wished that he didn't have to do, but Stiles had laughed and reassured him that it was ok.

But he had come. They had spent half the time on the bus sitting with Bobby in the seats in front of him chatting the whole time. He knew that the other students found it a little odd, but then there was no way that they were not aware of how much time Stiles had been spending with him. Except maybe his friends, they had sat staring at Stiles confused and shooting each other questioning looks, trying to get Stiles attention.

Not that it had made a difference, when they had paired off for rooms, Stiles had been left standing by himself. Bobby had had to grind his teeth, especially when Stiles just shot him a smile that did nothing to hide the hurt and upset he was feeling.

Bobby had paced his room for a while wondering what he should do, wondering what the right thing to do was. He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to go to Stiles, but that was pushing at boundaries, not to mention being dangerous, if someone saw him going into Stiles' room it could raise questions that would no end well for him when his true relationship with Stiles came to light.

But he could not just leave the younger man in his room, watching DVD's and feeling miserable. He had just made his decision and had opened the door to go to him, only to find him standing there on doorstep.

He was playing with fire, but he could not help himself, especially when it came to Stiles. He wished he had more willpower and he wished that he didn't.

Coming back and finding Stiles sprawled out on the bed wearing those damned shorts, wearing that top that slid off his shoulder leaving a pale shoulder bared and open for Bobby's view, the urge to nip, lick and touch overwhelming.

And then...

His eyes widened as Stiles started crawling up the bed. It was a slow, steady swaying of Stiles' hips and he could not take his eyes off of them. Once at the end of the bed instead of standing up to change the dvd Stiles chose to be lazy and stretch out from the bed to change the DVD.

The angle that Stiles had to lean at to reach the laptop meant his hips were tilted at an angle that was beyond tempting. His long pale legs were stretched out in an endless tempting stretch that Bobby drank in for the millionth time that night.

His muscled thighs were stretched tight with angle and Bobby could only imagine licking, nipping and mark the skin of his thighs. Those damned shorts were ridden high and had slipped in between Stiles' arse cheeks, framing the tasty apples of cheeks and made Bobby's hands itch to touch, stroke, caress, squeeze, spank, grip and do numerous other things that he should not want to do.

A flash of something caught his eyes, and he leant forward sharply as his brain caught up with his eyes and he realised what he was taking in. poking out from underneath the grey shorts was a hint of red, bright apple red lace. Lace that was hugging Stiles' cheeks, lace panties to be exact.

He wished he was a stronger man, he wished that he was not as in love with Stiles as he was. He could not stop himself from sliding forward, from getting close to Stiles. He could not stop himself from reaching out sliding his hand up the tempting teen's leg, from knee to thigh, stroking up the inside of his pale leg, caressing and tender until his fingers brushed under Stiles' shorts and the tips of his fingers brushed lace.

Stiles tensed under his hand, and for one second he thought he had ruined everything, the amazing friendship that he had managed to form with Stiles, the friendship that had come to mean so much to him, the friendship that he prayed every day would survive Stiles going to college.

He was cursing himself and about to pull his hand back, his brain trying desperately to come up with some excuse he could give for his actions that could salvage this situation. And then Stiles did something amazing, something unexpected and wonderful.

He tilted his hips further into Bobby's touch.

He licked his lips and spread his hand out to cup Stiles' thigh, his hand stroking, soothing, as he shifted on the bed and slowly brought his other hand up to cup Stiles' hip. He moved slowly behind Stiles, his heart rate rabbiting and feeling as though if he moved too quickly he would break the illusion.

When he was close enough that he could feel the heat from Stiles' arse against his thighs and groin he drew in a deep shuddering breath, he moved his hand around Stiles' milky thighs, running his hand around the thighs until he could curl his arm around the younger man's hip and slipped his hand back up the inside of his thigh, sliding his fingers back underneath the leg of his shorts and stroked over the lace of the panties again.

Stiles pressed further back into hi pressing his arse to Bobby's hips as he licked his legs, rocking his a little and letting out a deep shuddering moan as he felt Bobby's erection pressing against him. His hand was warm and hot against the inside of his thigh, his fingers brushing the lace of his panties, before they slipped further inside to stroke his skin. Stiles gasped and rocked back again, causing Bobby's hand to tighten around his hip.

"Stiles," Bobby breathed out. "Stiles, you need to tell me if you don't want this, you need to tell me if you don't want this and I will stop right now!"

"No!" Stiles whined reaching down and gripping Bobby's wrist, moving his hand around to between his legs so that he could feel how aroused Stiles was.

"Stiles, we should not do this," Bobby groaned but he started fondling Stiles through his shorts and panties, rubbing so that the soft fabric of the lace brushed teasingly against his hot, aroused, sensitive flesh.

"But I want to," Stiles would normally have up with a much better response, but right now his brain wasn't firing on full.

"We would need to keep this quiet," Bobby reached for the ties of Stiles' shorts, undoing them and sliding his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and then paused there.

"Yes, I understand. Is...is this a one time thing?" Stiles tried to keep the hurt from his voice neutral.

"I do not want it to be...I have feelings for you Stiles, this isn't just a quick fumble for me," Bobby paused. "I don't think I could just have that with you,"

"Good," Stiles knelt up and turned so that they were pressed chest to chest. "We can keep this secret, and once I have been at college for a few months we can reconsider what we want to do. And during that time you can come see me in my dorms at the weekend, and we can…..enjoy ourselves. Until then, I have been dreaming about this," Stiles smirked.

"Really?" Bobby licked his lips at that smile. Stiles could be a mischievous little shit, and that was the smile that normally came before trouble. Except this time Bobby reckoned he was going to like this trouble.

"Yes," Stiles leant forward and started brushing kisses over Bobby's jaw. "I have dreamt about what your hands would feel like on me,"

Stiles took both his wrists and guided his hands to the back of his thighs, guiding Bobby's hands up until he was cupping Stiles' bum. He took over from there, caressing and kneading the plump flesh, dipping his fingers under the shorts every now and then to stroke the lace fabric.

"I dreamt about what you would taste like," Stiles flicked his tongue out and dragged it over the skin of Bobby's neck, pressing a kiss to his chin before he pressed their lips together. Bobby pulled Stiles closer with the hands on his bum as Stiles wound his arms around his neck, and he deepened the kiss.

It was, amazing, his skin was prickling and Bobby definitely knew what he was doing. He completely lost where he was and immersed himself in the kiss, his head going blank as hey just enjoyed finally being allowed to kiss the other.

"What else?" Bobby breathed against his lips.

"Hmm?"

"What else have you thought about?" Bobby nudged his head back using his nose under his jaw, and then he focussed on kissing and nipping at the skin, making sure not to leave marks where they could be seen.

"I have thought your hands on me, caressing me, your fingers..." He drew off with a gasp as Bobby's fingers found his waistband again, this time drawing his shorts down to his knees.

"My fingers?" Bobby urged him, stroking his hands up the revealed thighs.

"Your fingers, on me, in me," Stiles said breathlessly as the hem of his shirt was drawn up to reveal his panties. The shirt was drawn even higher over his stomach, passed his chest, until it was pulled over his head, and he was left revealed to Bobby's hungry eyes. His pale skin contrasted perfectly with the crimson red of the lace panties, his erection pressing against the thin fabric.

He watched nervously as Bobby's eyes drank in the sight he made, kneeling on the bed in front of him, clad in nothing but his panties.

"Stiles," Bobby breathed out his name.

"Do you like what you see?" Stiles tried to sound confident, but his nerves showed through. At least until Bobby met his eyes.

"Definitely," Bobby growled. He took Stiles' hips in his hands again, pressing gently to urge him to lie down on the bed. "Have you dreamt about everything else?"

"Yes, I want convincing to share more of that with you though," Stiles smirked, arching a little.

"Oh, that I think I can do," Bobby stroked his sides as he leant down and took one of Stiles' nipples into his mouth and nipped it. Stiles moaned and arched further up, making an even louder noise when Bobby started sucking.

"I dreamt about..." The younger man's breath caught when Bobby switched to the other nipple.

"Yes,"

"You, inside of me, fucking me, making love to me,"

"Yes!" Bobby reached down and yanked his own shirt over his head. Stiles sitting up and undoing his jeans, shoving them down his hips as quickly as he could. "Are these just for me?" He asked brushing his fingers over the lace.

"Yes and no," Stiles smiled lying back onto the bed.

"Oh?"

"I like wearing them, I like how they feel, I like how they look, I like knowing that I am wearing them and no one knows," Stiles ran his fingers seductively over the lace covering his hips, flicking his eyes up to peer at Bobby from underneath his eyelashes.

"Have you worn these in my class?" Bobby groaned.

"Yes of course, and when we have been in your office together, and when we have had our private times together," Stiles shrugged. He laughed when Bobby let out a wounded noise and dropped his head onto Stiles' stomach.

"You're going to kill me," Bobby huffed.

"But what a way to go!" Stiles laughed, drawing him up and wrapping his arms around his teacher's neck, drawing him back up. "Would you like to know something else?"

"Go on,"

"I prepared myself before I came to your room. I will only need stretching,"

"You planned this!" Bobby accused.

"I hoped," Stiles shrugged. "I want you, right now, I want you inside of me, I want you to fuck me," He let his legs drop open and stared with heated amber eyes at Bobby.

"Oh...god!" Bobby grunted. And then he was ripping off the red panties, throwing them to the side uncaringly as he focused on Stiles fully revealed to his eyes.

"Ah ah ah, I want to see all of you first," Stiles shook his head.

"Ok," Bobby felt a little nervous. He knew that he was in good shape, he worked out hard to keep up with his training, and so he had a firm muscles stomach, muscled arms and legs, and he was not a small man either. Something Stiles seemed to appreciate as he drew his own boxer shorts off and revealed his deep red flesh that was hard and desperate to be buried into Stiles. The last of his nerves washed away when his boy's eyes locked on his 8 and half inches hungrily.

"Oh go..." Stiles' groan was cut off as he arched and slammed his hands on to the bed when Bobby pressed his finger inside him in one smooth move.

"You're so hot and tight," Bobby praised.

"More!"

Bobby smirked, pulling his hand back and slipped two fingers into Stiles before thrusting them in again, there was a little more resistance this time, and he gently pumped his fingers, slowly scissoring them as he thrust, watching the flush spreading over Stiles pale skin as pleasure heightened his features.

Once he felt comfortable enough he pressed another finger to Stiles entrance, pressing in slowly and gently. He watched carefully to make sure that Stiles was feeling no pain. Except he just arched his back more, and thrust down harder onto the fingers inside of him, spreading his legs wider and grasping for his lover's broad shoulders and holding on as Bobby started pumping his fingers again.

"Are you ready?" The question was breathed against full, plump lips as hard flesh was pressed against his fluttering, grasping entrance. In answer legs wrapped around his hips, and tilted a little to allow better entrance.

Bobby slowly pressed inside, gliding into the tight, hot grasping heat of the young man he was madly in love with. Bobby's eyes watched intently as Stiles threw his head back, and held tighter onto him, pressing forward into Stiles until he was seated deep inside, their hips pressed flushly together.

"I just...I just need...a moment," Stiles panted, too full, too stretched. A small ache.

"Of course," Bobby leant down, careful not to move his hips, and scattered gentle kisses over Stiles' face, stroking his side and comforting him.

"Ok,"

"Are you sure?"

"Please, move!" Stiles whined.

Bobby drew his hips back and slowly thrust back in, watching carefully for any sign of discomfort. When he saw none, he pulled back and thrust in a little harder, drinking in the sound of the groan of pleasure that came from him.

Stiles was lost and swimming in a world of pleasure, their skin was sweat-slicked and flushed, Bobby was pressing firmly into him, his hand gripping Stiles' hip as he thrust hard enough into Stiles for the sound of slick skin slapping together to echo around the room. Stiles was writhing on the bed, the spilling of his first orgasm covering both their stomachs, his erection was hard and aching, and ready to spill again, something that was not going to take long with the way Bobby's erection was hammering against his prostate.

He wrapped his legs around Bobby's waist and held on tightly as his back arched even further and he spilt between them. He cried out as the pleasure rippled through his whole body and he blanked out a little.

When he came to Bobby was thrusting furiously into him, his face tense with pleasure as he took what he needed from Stiles' limp body. Stiles watched tiredly, but with a hunger he hoped would never die as he watched Bobby tipping closer and closer to the edge until he pulled out suddenly and took himself in hand, thrusting into the tightness of his own hand before spilling all over Stiles' stomach and spent flesh.

"We should probably clean up," Stiles sighed en minutes later from where he was lying cuddled into Bobby's side, his head resting on his chest.

"You definitely need to," Bobby laughed.

"You made the mess!" Stiles pouted.

"Yes, yes I did," Bobby grinned proudly, drawing Stiles up for one lazy, gentle kiss. "Stiles," He captured the younger man's arm when he went to leave the bed.

"Yes?" Amber eyes looked down at him curiously.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Stiles grinned leaning down to kiss him again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles watched the other running around the pitch trying to suppress a yawn. They were 5 points ahead, and he could not care less. He had a pleasant ache in his arse, he had a pleasant ache all over. His hip held a nice deep hicky, and he had bruise shaped finger marks on his other hip.

He watched Bobby shouting at Scott from the edge of the field, gesturing wildly. Stiles was thinking about what they could get up to when they got home. His Dad was working a double this weekend and Liam was busy with Mason. He was hoping that he and Bobby would be able to spend the whole weekend in bed together. Learning each other and figuring out their new relationship. And of course, lots and lots and lots of sex.

He frowned when he caught a flash of something and concentrated more on Bobby, narrowing his eyes, and then his cheeks flushed darkly.

There was a very very familiar red piece of fabric just peeking out the back pocket of Bobby's shorts. Fabric that must have been stuffed in there that morning.


End file.
